You Can't Have Me
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Stefan's thoughts as he and his lovers pull one over on Klaus.


YOU CAN'T HAVE ME

PREVIOUS REVIEWS

Maraudergirl15: Love it! Please write another chapter! I love where this is going! I must know more!

Long Live BRUCAS: Wow VERY STEAMY AND SEXY. And what a plan!

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

I am re-uploading this because the Ripper part of the narration wasn't underlined like it was supposed to be so I'm hoping that this will fix it. Sequel to "Three's A Party" and is just my idea of what if the whole "Stefan turning into the Ripper" was planned and works with the idea that because they're in a relationship, Stefan, Elena, and Damon can communicate telepathically as well as the Ripper being a separate personality since Stefan has always fought to control that part of him. Bold is Stefan's normal telepathic speak/Elena's telepathic speak, bold/underline is Ripper's telepathic speak, and italics underline is Damon's telepathic speak. Will be done in three parts: when Stefan's trying to fight the order to bite Elena, after he's told to turn his humanity off, and at the end at the Salvatore Boarding House which will have some different lines as he only went off with Katherine to distract her and get Elena's necklace back. When Stefan's in control, the narration will say Stefan and when Ripper's in control, the narration will say Ripper.

In horror, Stefan watched as the scoreboard went down to sixteen seconds. _No! I can't do this!_ he thought to himself.

"You're going to have to run," he told her. **Go! Just go!** he shouted.

"Klaus said that if I run-" Elena began. **This is what we wanted. For him to bring the Ripper out so that we can fight**, she reminded. _Don't worry, Stefan. It'll be okay, I trust you_, she thought to herself. Their plan would work. The Ripper would be able to help them fight Klaus.

"I know what he said, but if you stay it won't matter," Stefan interrupted looking back at the clock which had just gone down to ten seconds. **I've wanted to come out and hunt for a long time and I don't know if I'll be able to hold it, Pet. I don't want to accidentally hurt you **he added in a richer and darker timber which was vastly different than his normal mental tone. And it was true. Though Stefan had let his Ripper persona out a little when the three of them were together, he had never been allowed to take total control and he had spent the last year craving that. "Elena, please, please, please." Elena panted nervously. Even the Ripper was worried? That couldn't be good. **I don't think I'll be able to stop myself. Just go**, he added as the clock went down to five seconds.

"Elena. There is no other way," Stefan told her. **This is a bad idea. We can't do this**, he said.

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight," Elena encouraged. **It's okay. I trust you: both of you**, she assured. Just then the timer buzzed and with a gasp, they both turned to the clock which had just reached zero. Elena stared at Stefan. **It's okay. We can pull this off**, she told him.

"Stefan, I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up," she encouraged again. **It's okay. We're going to do it and we'll take him down**, she told him. The vampire struggled against the order even as he felt the other side of him rising to take control. _Okay, let the Ripper take control. If he takes control and Klaus thinks he has me, this just might work_, he thought to himself. But it was hard. He had kept the Ripper down for so long that it felt funny letting him out.

"I can't hold it," Stefan managed to grunt out as he felt his body screaming to attack the human in front of him. **Please, Elena. Go, go, go, go**, he pleaded. **Steady, Pet. The bite might be a bit harder and messier than we planned**, came warning. **It's okay. It'll just make it more convincing**, she said and the Ripper let out a scoff. He couldn't believe she was still willing to go through with this. But she was his mate and a larger part of him wasn't surprised at all, though he **did** appreciate the faith in him. Stefan shakily stood up and lunged at Elena, resulting in a scream.

"Elena, run! Go!" **Go! Do it now!**/**Get ready for the performance of a lifetime, Pet**. Elena let out a mental sigh of relief at the Ripper's words as she ran off. She didn't mind it when he called her "Pet" since that was the closest he ever came to endearments. As she continued down the hallway, she could hear Stefan crashing into things followed by grunts of pain. **Are you okay?** she asked. **Don't worry, Pet. We're just trying to make sure we don't catch you before we're supposed to**, came the assurance. Elena blew out a breath even as her heart raced. This would work. This **had** to work….

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before," Klaus commented, as he brought Elena out. **Stefan?** she asked, her eyes clouding in worry. If any part of Stefan was still in control this might blow up in their faces. **It's all me, Pet**, Ripper assured. He just had to pretend to be Stefan a while longer. "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood…is your love for this one girl," he finished. "Why don't you turn it off?"

"No." No need to tip their hand just yet. Besides, he could play Saint Stefan to the hilt if need be.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Ripper had to fight not to grin. It was working. Klaus was utterly convinced that Stefan was still in control. Thankfully, his other part had relinquished his final control just in time even though he was afraid to. And Ripper could understand that: he was a monster, but this was their girl-one of their mates-and Ripper wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"No."

"Stefan." **It's okay, Pet**, Ripper quickly assured at the panicked tone.

"You're strong, but you're not that strong." Ripper let Klaus take the broom and throw it away, staring at him with hatred even as he kept up pretending to be fighting the compulsion. What Klaus hadn't realized that he and Stefan had different personalities and the order for him to turn off his humanity hadn't even penetrated since he wasn't Stefan at the moment. "Turn…it…off." Ripper let out a gasp, as if the compulsion was taking affect. Oh, he had felt a wave of power course through him but Stefan was down for the count at the moment and that's who Klaus thought he was compelling. Then, he stared at the other vampire as he felt the hate course through him. How dare he mess with a mate bond and try to break the connection?

"No!" Ripper almost let out a laugh as Klaus was pushed back. The look on his face was priceless. He hadn't expected Saint Stefan to have such a backbone. Then Klaus pushed the other vampire against the wall, pinning him.

"Turn it off!" he shouted. Okay it was time to play ball. Ripper let out a gasp and stared blankly as if the compulsion was taking affect. **Are you okay?** he heard Elena ask tentatively. **I'm fine, Pet. I'll try to make it as painless as possible but we have to be convincing**, he answered. Elena gave a mental sigh of relief at the sound of the Ripper's timber in her head. She hadn't lost him. She gave a flicker of her eyes, letting her mate know that she had heard him.

"What did you do?" Elena wondered feigning horror.

"I fixed him," Klaus replied and Elena shook her head as if in disbelief. **This-is it really working?** she wondered. **Oh yeah, Pet. It's working. Remember, we're going to have to let Damon "rescue" you before meeting up at the Boarding House**, he answered.

"But I think a test is in order, don't you? Ripper." Elena tried not to shudder as Klaus put his hands on her shoulders. **He feels like brick and he stinks of caviar**, she complained and she heard a small scoff of laughter in her head. "Perhaps you'd like a drink…" Elena involuntarily jumped as Klaus pulled her hair back. "…from the doppelganger's neck." **This is it**, she said. **You ready for this Pet?** he checked. **Do it**, she instructed. Ripper let out a gasp and let his features change, letting his eyes grow cold and disdainful as the bloodlust rose to his face. **Show time**, Elena told him letting herself react in fear at her mate's supposed change. **This might hurt a bit Pet**, Ripper warned as he lunged at Elena who let out a scream.

As Elena sat on the couch, Damon poured her a drink.

"Hey, here's some bourbon. It'll help you forget," he said.

"I don't really need to forget, but thanks," she told him. She took the drink and took a sip

"Mm."

"Yeah, it's strong." _You okay?_ he asked. **Yeah, it went down just like we planned**, she assured. _Sorry about you being drained. That didn't even occur to us. We just figured he'd strap you down or something_, he apologized. Seeing her almost lifeless like that had sent him into a panic. He had wanted to go back and rip Klaus' heart out for hurting his mate, but if he had done that, it would've ruined everything. **It's okay. Your blood is helping**, she assured. "You know, I could help you forget too. The memories you don't want to keep," he offered. _If anything scared you or is too hard to deal with…_

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it," she told him. **I'm okay. I knew exactly what I was getting into**, she assured. Sure she had been a bit frightened when she had woken up and discovered her blood being drained, but Damon had come in just in time. She was safe and it had worked, that was all that mattered. Then Damon pulled her necklace out of his pocket.

"Stole it back for you," he said.

"Thank you. I can't believe Katherine stole it," she sighed in relief as she fastened it around her neck. _There. Much better_, she thought to herself. She had felt so naked and vulnerable without it. Then, "Where is he? He should've been here by now. What if Klaus discovered it was a trick?" Damon leaned forward and put a comforting hand on her wrist.

"Don't worry. He and I opened ourselves up to each other when this whole thing started. He's fine," he assured.

"But it's nice to know you care, Pet," a voice declared. They stood up and turned to see Stefan walking through the doorway, using the gait that Damon recognized as the Ripper's walk.

"So he bought it?" Elena asked.

"He bought it," Ripper answered. "He thought he was compelling Stefan and it didn't even occur to him that we had two different personalities. And since he had to leave, Klaus has ordered me to watch over Elena which means she is now under my protection," he responded. Elena laughed and threw her arms around Ripper's neck. **Yes! I knew we could pull it off!** she celebrated. **Now remember Pet, I'll have to say and do things that I don't mean. Pulling this charade off is more important than ever now that Klaus can create his precious hybrids**, he cautioned, returning the gesture. **I know. And we'll all be okay**, she said. _Damn straight. And Klaus won't even know what hit him and we'll keep Tyler safe_, Damon stated, coming up behind her. With a wicked smile, Elena let her fingers tease Ripper's neck as she pressed against him seductively.

"Easy, Pet. You've just been through an ordeal," Ripper cautioned.

"The plan worked. I say we celebrate," Elena responded, keeping up her actions. Then, she caressed his face, kissing him on the lips. It only took a moment for the vampire to respond. As they did so, Ripper could feel Stefan wanting to come out. Well, that part of him was worried about their mate too. Might as well let him back in control.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lena?" Stefan asked, intertwining his fingers in her hair as his other hand caressed her body.

"Absolutely perfect," Elena breathed, arching into his fingers. Damon stared at the two, feeling his bloodlust rise.

"Come on over, Brother." Damon needed no more invitation than that. Instantly, he was directly behind Elena, holding her and placing kisses on her body. Elena moaned in pleasure as the brothers placed their hands on every inch of her body. They felt **so** good. And after everything that had happened, she needed to feel them. As one, Stefan and Damon moved, letting their hands roam and then following these touches with kisses. After Klaus had pawed her, they wanted to reclaim her body. They were the only ones allowed to touch her. Not Klaus, not anyone else-just them. Elena let out another pleasured moan. She **loved** the feel of their hands all over her. Stefan and Damon always knew **exactly** how to make her feel good. However, it soon became apparent that something was missing, and Elena knew exactly what. Neither one of them was biting or drinking from her which had become customary during their love-making.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Damon wondered.

"You're not biting or drinking from me. Is something wrong with my blood?" Elena queried.

"You were drained practically to the point of death. It'd be better to wait until you were stronger to drink from you," Damon told her.

"That's right. We wouldn't want to hurt you," Stefan agreed.

"Please? I need to feel you guys," Elena implored.

"Elena-" Damon began.

"He had his paws all over me. You saw it, Stefan," Elena stated and Damon growled at the thought. Someone had touched their mate? "And then he took my blood. Only you guys are allowed to do that," she continued.

"Damn straight," her boyfriends chorused. Damon then pulled Elena's hair back and then sank his teeth into her neck, resulting in a moan of pleasure. Stefan did the same on the other side of Elena and she moaned again as they gripped her semi-tightly and pressed their bodies against hers before letting their fingers travel over her body. She **loved** it when the Salvatores took control like this. And after what Klaus had done, she needed to feel them. To feel reassured that she was okay. Stefan then sat down on the couch, bringing Elena and Damon with him. Once they were seated, Stefan pulled Elena onto his lap, kissing and biting her even as Damon did the same from behind. Elena let out a sigh of contentment. No matter what Klaus did to them or what he pulled, she knew that as long as the three of them stuck together they were all going to be okay. Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Stefan grinned secretively. Their plan had worked. As he kissed/bit Elena, he stared at Damon who nodded back at him, resulting in a grin. _Look out Klaus because I have two mates and no matter what you do or how hard you try…you can't have me…_Then, Stefan's thoughts faded as Elena and Damon shifted their positions, placing themselves on Stefan's lap and began kissing him and placing their hands all over his body, making him aware of nothing else but his lovers.

THE END


End file.
